The Miracle Worker
by SupernaturalWhovian29
Summary: Lizzie has been cursed by the demon Crowley and is unable to see, hear or speak. Nor is she able to remember anything. As she becomes more and more difficult to control, Sam, Dean and Castiel decided that Lizzie needs help, and consults one of Lizzie's old school friends, Hermione Granger to help Lizzie. Please read and review! :)


The Miracle Worker

Chapter One

Lizzie was not like other 22-year-olds. She didn't have the normal five senses like most people did. Recently a demon named Crowley put a curse on her, causing her to lose her sight and hearing, as well as her memory. She couldn't remember ever being able to see, hear or speak at all!

Her boyfriend, Sam was devastated when he took her to the doctor and discovered that it was highly unlikely that Lizzie would ever regain her sight, hearing or memory ever again. Nor could they come up with a medical explanation for Lizzie's loss of memory as well as her blindness and deafness.

Soon, both Sam, and Dean began to notice changes in Lizzie's behavior as well. She had a very short temper and threw tantrums often. The only thing that would calm her would be if Sam gave her a piece of hard candy.

Dean didn't pity Lizzie as much as Sam, and yet, he still felt sorry for her. He insisted that Sam give Lizzie whatever she wanted. Because of this, Lizzie became very difficult to control.

She would sometimes hit, bite or pinch other people. She later admitted to being a 'wild destructive little animal.' People that used to be close friends with her soon grew to fear her.

But the one thing that upset Lizzie the most was when she would put her hand on Sam, Dean or their friend Castiel's mouth and feel them speaking. She tried to do the same, but no sound came out. _Why are they doing this?_ she would think. _I can't remember!_

Lizzie didn't act up all the time however. Sam taught her how to fold and put away clean clothes. She could also determine which were hers and which belonged to Sam and Dean.

Lizzie wanted people to understand her, so she began making signs to tell people what she wanted. A shake of the head meant 'no', a nod meant 'yes'. A pull meant 'come,' and a push, 'go.' If Lizzie wanted Sam, she would brush her hand against her cheek and make a soft whimpering sound.

About six weeks after she was cursed, she found out what keys were used for. Not long after this discovery, she locked Cas in a broom cupboard. She couldn't hear Cas yelling but she could hear the vibrations of him pounding on the door with his fists. She sat outside in the hall and laughed.

It wasn't until Lizzie got into a fight with one of her friends, a demon named Meg, and Lizzie actually hit her, that Sam and Dean realized just how out of control Lizzie had become. "Sammy," said Dean one evening. "What can we do? The kindest thing we can do is to send her back to Romania to live with her family,"

"They won't do any more good than we're doing now!" Sam protested. "They'd just lock her away!"

Dean sighed. "I think I might know someone who can help,'' he said finally. "Who?" asked Sam, his face brightening. "Do you remember Hermione Granger?" asked Dean. "Lizzie's friend from Hogwarts? Yes, of course!" said Sam. Dean nodded as he took out his cell phone and dialed Hermione's number.

**SPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPNSPN**

After talking for some time, Hermione had agreed to come and try and help Lizzie. She and Lizzie had been rather close before, and she felt that she owed it not just to Lizzie but to Sam and Dean to at least try.

The morning that Hermione was supposed to arrive, Sam, Dean, and Cas were preparing the Bunker for Hermione's arrival. Lizzie was looking horrible! Her clothes were dirty, there were tears in her shirt, and the knees of her jeans, and her hair was tangled and unkempt. She also looked cross. No one had stopped to humor her the entire day.

Finally, Sam went off with Cas to meet Hermione at the airport. Lizzie felt the sleeves of Sam's jacket as he bent down to kiss her before he left, and knew that he was going somewhere, and she wanted to go too! She held fast to the hem of Sam's jacket, as Sam's strong hands gently pushed her away. Crying and whimpering like a hurt puppy, Lizzie fell back and went to sit on the stairs.


End file.
